yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Space Mountain
Space Mountain is the name of a space-themed indoor roller coaster attraction located at all five Magic Kingdom-style Disney Parks. Although all five versions of the attraction are different in nature, all have a similar domed exterior façade that is a landmark for the respective park. The first Space Mountain ride opened in 1975 at Walt Disney World Resort in Florida, and similar attractions were then eventually built at the other Disney parks. Space Mountain is where the hamster had been thrown out while on motion and Alastor Moody was killed while in Hong Kong in 13 December 2010. There are two other Space Mountains in Tokyo and Boston. Disneyland Resort Paris / Frankfurt Disneyland The version of Disneyland Paris opens on June 1, 1995, together with the version of Frankfurt Disneyland opens on June 1, 2007. The journey was significantly been the first as it took riders beyond the Moon, to the very edge of the Universe. In January 2015 the ride closed for yet another refurbishment and was reopened in August 2015. The ride temporarily closed in 2017 on January 8 and was replaced with Star Wars: Hyperspace Mountain on May 7. Mission 2 will return sometime in 2019. Hong Kong Disneyland / Timothy North Disneyland Space Mountain at Hong Kong Disneyland was based on the refurbished Space Mountain at Disneyland, with a similar soundtrack and the same layout. It also featured new show elements not presented in the refurbished California version (i.e. a "hyperspeed" tunnel). It did not feature the Rockin' Space Mountain configuration that was featured in Disneyland's Space Mountain in 2007. Unlike most Space Mountains, the boarding area for the attraction is quite small. Not present is a Space Station of its two most similar counterparts at Disneyland and Tokyo Disneyland. Instead, a dark queue featuring neon earth-tone colored planets along with star patterns decorate the area. Lining the walls of the station are colored neon light bars that are used for lighting and decoration. Similar to the Disneyland Paris version of the ride, its Star Wars "Hyperspace Mountain" overlay theming, originally meant to be temporary, has become the permanent theme of the ride. The queue area has been fully refurbished with the addition of a full-sized replica X-Wing, a Character meeting area as well as a grey and white Star Wars queueline theme, although some elements of the original queue have also remained intact such as the planet models and star patterns. The ride's storyline is identical to the Disneyland Paris version. Hyperspace Mountain opens on June 11, 2016 in Hong Kong and Space Mountain took over the Hyperspace Mountain for the Disneyland. Shanghai Disneyland Shanghai Disneyland does not have Space Mountain. Instead, it uses Tron Lightcycle Run. In Shanghai Disneyland, the attraction is located inside, underneath a color-shifting canopy in Tomorrowland. The planned Magic Kingdom port of the attraction will be placed in a completely new section of Tomorrowland to the north of Space Mountain. The Magic Kingdom version's official name was revealed as the Tron Lightcycle Run. The coaster's track takes riders inside and outside the attraction's building, reaching speeds of nearly —the fastest for any Disney roller coaster. The attraction's motorbike-styled vehicles were created by Walt Disney Imagineering as a method of specializing individual rider experience. The ride was then given a Tron-theme because the ride vehicles resembled the lightcycles featured in Tron: Legacy. When aboard the ride vehicle, riders lean forward and grip a set of handlebars. A pad situated behind the seat secures the rider in place.